Strawberries & Cigarettes
by ducktales4life
Summary: At midnight, Huey and Dewey lay on the middle triplet's bed talking to each other, and, at times, kissing each other. (One-Shot. Songfic. HueDew.)


He had his arms wrapped around his waist. His lips were pressed up against Dewey's. His eyes were barely open, knowing that if he closed them, he would become entirely lost in the moment. He wanted to see Dewey, he wanted to see his pretty face, he wanted to see every reaction he made.

Their breathing was heavy as they laid there on Dewey's bed kissing. The middle triplet had his hands tangled in Huey's hair, causing it to become a total mess. Dewey loved it when his lover's hair was a total mess, though. He loved these secret moments when he could love his brother more than he was supposed to.

It was midnight, and they were alone. Late at night was the only time they could do this. They had stolen kisses from each other every now and then during the course of the day, but they had to do it behind closed doors and behind the walls of their uncle's manor. The kisses they stole from each other were short and sweet, but they weren't enough. They craved for the taste of the other's lips. They craved for the taste of strawberries that lingered on their lips. Dewey especially craved for the strawberry aroma that Huey unintentionally wore on his lips.

Huey let out a staggered breath, his eyes fighting to stay open as Dewey moved his hands down to his chest where he held onto his red polo shirt gently. The middle triplet kept his eyes fixated on his lover. His heart was beating so loud that he wasn't even able to hear the ticking clock that hung on their bedroom wall. Huey moved his own hands, retracting them from his brother's waist and placing them in his hair, copying the action that had just been done to him.

The eldest triplet had to fight the urge to let out a quiet moan of pleasure. Being who he was, if anything like that came out, especially from him, he would become super embarrassed. It wasn't that he didn't want to make that kind of noise, but he felt sort of sheepish if he did let something like that slip out. He was also afraid of the reaction Dewey would have if he ever did hear it. Huey was petrified that his lover would laugh or something.

But in truth, and what the red-cladded triplet didn't know was that Dewey wanted to hear his boyfriend emit a sound like that. Even if it wasn't for the entire kiss, even if he only heard it once, Dewey would be motivated to keep it connected, that what he was doing to his lover as their lips interlocked was just as pleasurable to him as it was for himself.

Huey gently broke the heated kiss, but kept their foreheads touching, wanting to keep Dewey as close to him as he possibly could. The blue-cladded duckling chuckled softly, giving a soft and gentle kiss on the tip of his beak. Huey giggled, his cheeks rising in color, his hands sliding from his lover's hair to his shoulders.

"You need a breather, I'm guessing?" Dewey whispered, his eyes twinkling as they stared into Huey's.

The junior woodchuck nodded, blushing a bit harder. He was panting slightly since he hadn't exactly come down from the kiss they had just shared, and in truth, Huey wasn't sure if he wanted to come down from it. There was something about the way Dewey kissed him that he just didn't want to leave. Those lips of his, they were just too addictive to let go of.

Dewey smiled, staring at his lover before continuing to whisper. "Do you remember the day we confessed our love to each other?" Huey laughed, nodding right after. The corners of his lips crinkled up into a smile, his teeth showing some. "How could I forget? You compared yourself to a cigarette and told me to light you up."

The middle triplet laughed softly. "What kind of pick-up line was that anyways, Dewdrop?" Huey teased, trailing his lips from the corners of his lover's lips until they were fully on his for a split second.

"I'll admit, it wasn't my best one, but it made you fall more me, didn't it?"

"I already fell for you, babe," Huey whispered, pulling Dewey closer to him. "You didn't have to use a cheesy pick-up line on me to win my heart."

"I felt it was necessary." Dewey whispered, a light smirk on his face.

Dewey began to stroke his lover's cheek. The eldest triplet leaned into his touch, a few shivers running up his spine. His eyes were beginning to close when Huey felt his brother's other hand snake its way to the middle of his back. He could feel how cold Dewey's hand was since he had slid it under his red polo shirt.

The middle triplet rarely did this, he usually kept his hand above the fabric. Huey loved it when his boyfriend touched his bare back with his hand. Although the contact had made him shiver, it strangely didn't make him feel cold, it made him feel warmer in a way. "I love it when you react like that," Dewey whispered, nuzzling Huey's other cheek with his beak gently. "It's so adorable."

"I'm not adorable," Huey whispered back softly, his eyes now half-lidded.

"Oh yes you are," Dewey countered back softly, giving him a soft smirk. "There are a lot of factors that prove that statement of yours to be false."

Huey couldn't help but laugh, a few butterflies rising in the pit of his stomach. "Factors?" He questioned between his laughs which were turning into soft giggles as they began to calm down. "When did that word ever become part of your vocabulary?" The eldest teased, rubbing their foreheads together. The tips of their beaks lightly touched as Huey did this, causing a few goosebumps to appear on Dewey's arms.

"Since the moment I wanted to impress you. I feel like since you're so scholarly, I need to step up my game in that field."

Huey raised an eyebrow at his lover. "You're not serious, are you?"

Dewey was nodding before Huey had finished his question. "Actually, I am." The elder of the two watched as his brother's demeanor began to change. He averted his eyes from Huey's and directed them to the his mattress which was covered in dark blue sheets. It had grown quiet between the two, and in truth, Huey didn't like it at all. He felt Dewey's hand slip off of his back and onto the mattress.

It felt weird to the red-cladded duckling, it felt strange not having his boyfriend's hand there on his bare back. He placed one of his hands under Dewey's chin, gently lifting it back to where they were looking each other in the eye.

Dewey broke away from it though and returned his gaze back to the ground. He also sat up, moving to where his legs were hanging off the edge of his bed. Huey sighed, a sudden chill washing over his body once Dewey had took his warmth away from him. He sat up a few seconds after Dewey, his eyes becoming ones filled with concern.

"Dew…"

The middle triplet sighed and shook his head. He refused to look at his lover for many reasons. Huey sighed again before crawling over to his boyfriend. He was resting on the back of his heels, a few inches away from Dewey, who had his back towards his older brother.

"I know I don't deserve you," he suddenly said, catching Huey off guard, "and I know I'll never be perfect, but I love you so damn much that I… I feel like I have to change myself. I've actually been feeling like this for a long time. I just… I'm scared someone better is going to come along and, and take you away from me…"

Huey became speechless as Dewey admitted all of this. He had no idea that his lover had been feeling like this. What kind of boyfriend was he?

"Dewey, I…"

"And I know you had no idea, that was my fault. I didn't want anyone to know about it."

"But why?" Huey asked, gathering up enough courage to place his hand on Dewey's shoulder. He let out a quiet sigh of relief after noticing that his brother hadn't pulled away. "Dewdrop, I care about your well-being. You're not just my brother, you're my boyfriend. I love you, and it pains me to see you like this. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to get you involved…" Dewey mumbled, pulling his knees to his chest and then wrapping his arms around his legs. "...I knew that if anything happened between us while discussing my problem, we'd never want to see each other again. I knew that if I let you in, all we'd do is fight… and I don't want that to happen."

Huey shook his head softly. He wrapped his arms around his lover so his hands were resting on his chest, which caused him to rise up onto his knees instead of leaning back on his heels. "Baby, you're talking nonsense. There is no damn way I would ever let that happen. You are the only one for me, and I would never leave you. Even if we did get into a fight, you would never shake my confidence about us. I promised you at the start of our relationship that we were going to make it, and I intend to keep that promise." He pressed his lips to Dewey's tenderly, wanting to prove his point. The blue-cladded triplet hummed softly as his lover gently broke off their lip-to-lip contact.

"I'm always going to keep my promise and fight for us baby, but I need to know that you're willing to fight for us too, I need to know that you're in this just as deep as I am. I need to know you feel the same way." Dewey smiled softly, letting his fingers interlock with his brother's.

"Of course I'm willing. Babe, you're my everything, and I will never go down without a fight. The scars and gashes that I may receive will all be worth it if it means I get to wake up and see your pretty face next to me."

The red-cladded triplet blushed brightly, nuzzling himself into the crook of Dewey's neck from behind. "I'm always going to love you, baby," he whispered, to which Dewey sighed softly. "And I you." The middle triplet replied, placing his hand on the side of his lover's head.

Huey moved his hands from around his lover to Dewey's waist. He breathed a soft sigh as he brought his face out of his neck to where they were looking at one another. His voice was soft and gentle as he spoke to his younger brother.

"May I kiss you again, baby?"

They were back laying on the middle triplet's bed. Dewey was above his lover while Huey laid on his back below him. They were holding one another as they kissed. Dewey had placed his hand back on Huey's bare skin, and the eldest triplet couldn't help but let out a quiet and gentle moan as Dewey began to rub his back softly.

Immediately, Dewey could feel the butterflies in his stomach, as well as the electricity that coursed through his veins. He pulled Huey closer, capturing him in a more deeper and tender kiss. The older of the two tilted his head at this action, his hands moving from Dewey's waist to his head where he began to run them through his hair, causing it to become more of a mess than it already was.

"You'll always be enough for me, Dewdrop," Huey whispered against his lover's lips, "and I can't wait to see what our future holds for us as a couple."

Dewey's legs tangled around Huey's, keeping the kiss light, yet still tender enough to where they would be breathless once they finally decided to pull away.

"Even if I'm not smart like you are?" Dewey whispered. Huey let his hand move to the back of his lover's head, his fingers being tangled in his cream colored feathers. He didn't reply, instead, he just kept kissing his brother, knowing that right now, talking was getting in the way of their moment.

Dewey simply smiled, taking Huey's nonverbal response as a sign that he was loved no matter how much logic and information he had in his brain. He knew Huey loved him for who he was, he had proven this to him many times, and Dewey believed him every time.

He began to draw small circles with his finger all along Huey's back. Occasionally, his finger would run down his spine, causing his older brother to groan softly. His eyes fluttered close, letting his heart have control instead of his mind. Feeling Dewey's fingers trace shapes all over his back caused him to rethink everything he knew. Dewey wasn't known to be the gentle one when it came to things. He butted heads with both of their uncles, and he was always the first one to run into the danger when adventuring. He lived for the thrill of the danger.

That's what everyone believed. That's what he _wanted _them to believe. Even Huey.

But in truth, the thrill of danger wasn't what the middle triplet lived for. Sure, it was great, but it wasn't the thing that got the blood rushing through his veins and made his stomach twist and turn. For even though the blood rushed through his veins, it always managed to find its way to his cheeks, causing them to become a light rose color.

Dewey knew that no matter how many times he saw that pretty face of his boyfriend, it would never stop the heat from rising in his cheeks. He knew that no matter how old he and his lover got, the real reason for why he was alive would never change.

Huey beat the thrill of danger any day. Huey was his greatest adventure, he was the key to every door, and the cure to every disease. Dewey brought his hands down to his lover's waist, causing Huey to catch his breath in the back of his throat.

The blue-cladded duckling hummed softly as he continued to kiss his boyfriend. His fingertips ran between the feathers that were on Huey's hips as he rubbed them gently. The taste of his brother's lips still lingered there for the longest time even though they hadn't pulled away from each other.

Huey let himself go, melting into the kiss that was slowly starting to become heated. Though they did nothing more than kiss one another, the eldest triplet could feel every part of him react to every single thing Dewey did to him with his hands.

They both loved these intimate moments they got to share with each other. They loved the friction that was shared between their connected lips, and they loved the taste that lingered in the air and on their lips after it was all over.

For they knew that even after they had separated, the taste of strawberries would still be there, and would always be there. When their lips were connected, and they were holding each other in the other's arms, the taste of strawberries would be what drew their lips together, and it would be what kept them wanting more.


End file.
